


Turn Up The Radio

by Owl_Be_Writing



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Gen, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Be_Writing/pseuds/Owl_Be_Writing
Summary: Alastor pulled some bullshit and got Angel in trouble with Charlie the night before, but Angel knows how to get him back.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Turn Up The Radio

Angel sat at the bar the next morning, still furious about the night before. He sat parallel to the bar, top right elbow on the counter as he put his weight on it, legs crossed, and the leg on the bottom idly kicked in irritation as he drank the Shirley Temple in his left upper hand, and his other two hands rested in his lap.

Husk didn't bother to ask him why he was pissed, but he did sneak in a tiny splash of vodka in his definitely non-alcoholic drinks.

It was the little things that people did that showed they cared.

Then that bastard appeared, waltzed down the stairs and over to them, huge grin on his face as always.

"Good morning you two!" the fucker all but chirped, "What a surprise to see you up at this hour, Angel. I suppose you must have gone right to sleep after Charlie sent you to bed early upon my suggestion!"

Husk raised an eyebrow. Angel said nothing. Just finished his totally unaltered Shirley Temple, placed it on the counter, and turned on his barstool to face the other direction.

He heard a quiet crackle of static before he saw Alastor suddenly appear in front of him, having made use of that goddamned shadow-flow-travel-whatever magic.

"My goodness," said Alastor, "what could have possibly put you in such a foul mood this fine morning?"

Angel still said nothing. Since the asshole deer would apparently continue to move into his field of vision, really committed to his antagonism towards Angel, all he did was close his eyes.

"That won't prevent you from hearing me, Angel," Alastor crooned. "Are you going to place your fingers in your ears and hum as well?"

The fingers of his lower hands that rested in his lap twitched, but he otherwise managed to remain impassive, somehow.

"...alright," grumbled Husk, "the fuck didja do, Al?"

Angel could picture it as he was sure Alastor dramatically placed a hand on his chest in false shock.

"What did _I_ do?" he asked. "Why would you even think to ask such a question?"

"Yeah," Husk said, dryly, "why the fuck would I think you pulled some bullshit."

"Really now, Husker-"

"Okay, fine!"Angel snapped. His eyes opened and all four hands shot up. He got off the barstool. His two lower hands went to his hips, and he pointed with his right hand at Alastor as he glared. "Since yer _clearly_ not gonna leave me alone, I'm goin' back to my room to jerk off. Pretty sure yer not gonna wanna pop in to see that."

Alastor's smile, which had had a smug sort of appearance at the start of Angel's sentence, took on a strained look as Angel continued.

"An don't think poppin' in anyway would make me stop." Angel raised an eyebrow. "I'm more then able to jerk off while people I hate watch. That's just an average workday for me, sweetheart."

Alastor then said the thing one should never say when someone is mad at you. Clearly, he'd never been in this position before.

"My dear friend, don't you think you're overreacting?"

Angel's right eye twitched.

"If yer thinkin' now that, 'oh, whatevah, I'll just wait an hour or two for him to tire out, then I can go in an start harassin' him again', yer really underestimatin' me." He began a list, and a finger went up at each item. "I've got a fuck ton of lube I've smuggled in, basically no refractory period, I'll still be havin' anal orgasms when my dick is needin' a break, six hands," he brought up another hand, "an a whole lotta energy, since I actually slept alright an am pretty well rested, no thanks to you."

There was a long pause as he continued to stare the deer down. He started to turn to stomp away, but Husk suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Angel."

Angel quickly turned his glare on him.

 _"What,"_ he nearly hissed.

"Relax a little."

Before Angel could shout at him, he went on to say, "Your spite-jerk won't be half as effective if your not enjoying yourself."

Angel blinked in mild surprise.

"Husker..." Alastor softly said, some shock in his tone.

"I have no idea what you did, but I'm sure you deserve this," he said to Alastor.

He directed the next sentence to Angel again.

"And don't forget to turn on your radio," Husk said with a smirk.

For the first time in over twelve hours, Angel smiled, a tiny grin on his face.

There was a crackle of static again, but it didn't sound at all playful like it had before.

"Husk..." Alastor said slowly, voice low, "you seem to have forgotten that there are **consequences** for making me angry."

After a beat, Husk said, as he maintained eye contact with the man he'd foolishly made a deal with a long time ago, "Oh, and Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure to describe everything you're doing in excruciating detail. And put the radio on your bedside table."

Angel really grinned then. "Husk," he stated, with cheerful finger guns, "yer alright."

"Don't mention it."

Angel turned and _strutted_ back to his room, in the best mood he'd been in a long while.

Once he was out of earshot, Husk drawled, "Go ahead and disembowel me, asshole, it was worth it."

After a brief pause, Alastor instead walked away, out the door, and left the hotel.

Husk tutted for the poor unfortunate souls that waited outside.

-

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> No, I will not say what asshole thing Alastor did.


End file.
